Who are you to my heart?
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Tai thinks of suicide, lost family, bad aunt, no friends, no love.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Who are you to my heart?  
  
Tai stared at his reflection in the mirror, "why am I alive," he asked looking at the mirror. For months now Tai had been depressed, his parents had died and his aunt who was a real witch had come to look after him and Kari. For the longest time Tai had been contimplated killing himself, he had no friends, no life, sure he was the best soccer player on the school team, he had been the captain of the team all the way to high school. But he didn't care. No one on the team was his friend. He had a crush on the captain of the girls soccer team, her name was Sora Takenouchi but she was going out with some guy named Matt. She would never chose him over a guy like Matt, he was cool, he looked good and he could play an instrument! Tai didn't know what one, but did it matter! Girls always went for the guy who could play a good song, not a loser like him.  
  
"Tai! Get your ass out here! I didn't slave over a hot oven just so you kids could just skip it!" Shouted Tai's aunt from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming," he shouted out to her, he looked himself over once more in the mirror and then went out. Sitting down to the table Tai looked over to his little sister Kari, "hey Kari have a good day at school," Tai asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Me and T.K. went to the arcade, and we played that new fighting game, and I won and then he..." Kari said joyfully, though Tai wasn't listening, he was paying too much attention to his sisters smile, he liked it when she smiled, it made him feel better. His aunt was nicer to Kari, she always said it was because girls must be kind to one another. She would compliment Kari on everything she did, no matter how small, she said she only did this because Kari was in a lower grase and needed to be praised, Tai was in high school so he shouldn't care if he gets praise. Tai hated his aunt.  
  
After dinner Tai cleaned the kitchen and then went out to the park to practice his soccer game. Tai could always lose himself in the game of soccer, as he would play nothing in the world could possibly hurt him, he loved it. He gave the ball a solid kick and set it flying over the trees. He ran after it, he found it near a field, there was a game going, Tai raced over and got his ball then he stopped to watch the game. He saw a few people from his school playing, including Sora! Tai's eyes stayed with Sora for the intire game, he didn't notice that Matt had seen him staring and was now sneaking up on him.  
  
"Hey Kamiya! Stop staring at my girl," he shouted as loud as he could making sure everyone heard. Everyone on the field turned to stare, including Sora!  
  
Tai could feel his face getting hotter, he turned a punched Matt in the face then ran away into the forest. He couldn't let Sora see him now. Not like this, and especially not after hitting her boyfriend. After he was sure that he was good and out of ear shot he stopped and reached into his soccer bag, he took out a gun he carried with him at all times. It used to be his dad's for protecting the family, but his aunt didn't know about it, and since he probably would be better off dead he carried it when ever he left the house. He never took it to school, they would find it if he did, and he didn't have to worry about his aunt finding it cause she never went into his room. She said he was a big boy now and should clean his own room. Tai looked the gun over, if he did it now Matt and his friends couldn't beat him up on monday, Sora couldn't hate him for liking her or for being a jerk. Tai then pointed the gun at his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Sora had been following Tai, she had liked him for as long as she could remember, she was only going out with Matt to make him jealous. She then found him, he had a gun pointed at his head! "No Tai don't she shouted," she then ran till she was only a few feet from him.  
  
Tai's blood ran cold and mind froze, Sora was here! She probably thinks he's a complete pschyo! What does it matter anyway? Tai tried once more to pull the trigger, but he couldn't! Why? Cause he loved her, he couldn't let her see this, Tai threw the gun to the ground and ran away from Sora. He didn't stop till he got home, he ran to his room and cried, he ignored his aunt when she said boys of his age shouldn't cry, he didn't care! His life sucked, and now the one girl he liked thought he was a psycho! Tai slowly stopped crying, then after about half-an-hour his aunt took Kari to see a movie, she didn't ask if he wanted to come, just said they were going out. Tai went out to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, he sat down to watch T.V. then he heard a knock at the door, he tried to ignore it but it didn't stop so he grudgingly got to his feet and answered the door. "Sora," Tai exclaimed in surprise after seeing who his annoying visiter was. Sora pushed Tai into his appartment and gave him his stuff, she looked mad at him.  
  
"What did you think you were doing," Sora demanded after the door was closed.  
  
"What do you care," Tai asked back.  
  
"What do I care! You were about to kill yourself and you ask me what do I care!" Sora slapped Tai across the face, tears were flowing from her face.   
  
The slapped knocked Tai to the ground, it did so cause he didn't have the willpower to stop himself from falling. He laid on the ground staring at the bottom of the counter, "who are you Sora Takenouchi, who are you to my heart that you make my life seem worth living?" Tai asked from his spot on the floor.  
  
Sora stared at Tai in disbelief, "who am I to your heart Tai," Sora asked falling to her knees beside his still form, her heart now was soaring, did this mean what she thought it meant?  
  
Tai asnwered still staring off into space, "you are, you are everything that makes it sing, and everything that causes it pain," Tai's mind screamed for him to stop, but his heart and his lips didn't listen, "it sings when you smile, it melts when you laugh, it dies when you frown and it burns with agony when you are sad," Tai turned his face so he was facing her, "you are all that holds me to this world, I love you," Tai's mind then had it's voice heard and Tai began to cry, here was the part where she ripped his heart out. He'll get rid of her then and end the pain for good. Tai got ready to hear her say she though he was weird or she simply thought of him as a friend, instead all he felt was her lips meeting his. His mind clouded and the world dissipeared, Tai was happy for the first time in years, since the day his parents died a year before he entered high school Tai hadn't been happy. Sora pulled away and looked into Tai's eyes.  
  
"I love you too," was all she said, but that was enough for Tai.  
  
Tai started jumping around his apartment laughing and singing, he turned on his stereo full blast. Tai then took Sora in his arms and spun her around, he was feeling so happy he couldn't control himself! They danced for an hour before the neighbors got them to be quiet, Tai then sat with Sora and talked after he calmed down. He explained the gun, his family, his life, everything. It just spilled out of him. In the end Sora was hugging him, she then told him how she was only going out with Matt cause she wanted to make him jealous. This gave Tai an odd feeling inside, someone had chosen him over Matt. Matt the most popular and best looking guy in school, someone had chosen him. Tai snuggled down into Sora's arms, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep.  
  
Sora laughed to herself, he looked so cute when he was asleep. She then turned serious as she realized how close she had come to losing him forever, she never even realized how depressed he really was. Sora hugged him close and fell asleep too, tomorrow will be hard, she has to tell Matt the truth, "I hope he's not too mad," Sora thought before she fell asleep.   
  
Kari walked in with her aunt and saw Tai laying on the couch in Sora's arms, her aunt was about to yell at Tai about bringing a girl into her house but Kari cut her off, "let them sleep aunty, Tai needs this," she said putting her hand on her aunt's arm. Her aunt looked down at her and then nodded reluctantly, she tucked Kari in then went to bed.  
  
Tai's eyes slowly opened, he expacted to be in his bed and the intire time he spent with Sora last night to be but a dream. Then his eyes focused on a blur in front of him, it was Sora! It hadn't been a dream! Tai quietly began to cry, he didn't notice his aunt come from her room.   
  
She was about to yell again, then stopped, for a guy he wasn't that bad. She knew Sora's mother, Sora would be good for Tai. Sora wasn't like her. She knew she treated Tai unfairly, but she couldn't help herself, she just didn't think any guy was worth a damn! Not since her husband left her. She let the pair be and went back into her room.  
  
Sora awoke to the sound of soft tears. She gently ran her fingers through Tai's hair gently chiding him. "We're going to be late for school we better go," she said lifting Tai's head.   
  
He nodded with a smile, now it was his turn to show off HIS GIRLFRIEND! Now it was his turn to rub the fact that he was dating the most beautiful girl ever! Tai felt great, someone actually CHOSE HIM! Tai said that a few more times in his mind, it was just so hard to believe! Well he better used to it, a whole new life was open to him, and he planned to live it!  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors notes: I was feeling a little drained when it came to my main story "Sora's brother" so I'm going to be doing a couple of short stories. 


End file.
